


Limitless

by Lotto95



Series: Bisexual Regina Mills Week [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: Prompt seven for Bi Regina Mills week - favourite polyLove doesn't have a limit and Regina deserves it all.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> Super late for Bi Regina Mills Week, but I wanted to write a cute little poly DragonSwanQueen fic. It's more SQ and DQ, but is completely fluffy! Enjoy :)

“Hey, darling.” Regina smiles brightly as she enters the kitchen, heels clipping rhythmically until she can wrap an arm around Emma’s shoulders. “Everything okay?”

Emma’s slumped on the stool, elbows on the breakfast bar and tosses a smile up at her wife. “Yeah, just been a long day,” she says and sighs, gently tipping her head to rest it against Regina’s chest. Her eyes close and the frown shifts to a satisfied smile.

“Fancy going out to dinner? Might cheer you up.”

“Nah.” With her eyes still closed and Regina’s fingers tangled in her hair, Emma doesn’t even want to move from this spot. “I’d rather stay in and watch a movie or something.”

“You sure?” she asks and taps Emma shoulder, only moving away once she was sure Emma wasn’t about to tumble from the seat by the unexpected movement.

“Yeah. Not feeling it.”

Regina spots the ready made coffee, moving around the counter to make herself a cup. Her elbows rest on the bar on the opposite side of her wife. She tips the mug to her lips and lets out a deep sigh whilst she eyes her wife and resigns herself for a night in. The bags under her eyes are more prevalent than usual, but that’s most likely due to the night shifts Emma had been pulling that week.

“Okay,” she says and smiles softly, already thinking up what she could cook.

Emma bites her lip and taps a few fingers against the bar. A soft tapping fills the kitchen the same time Regina’s heels thud to the ground. Her tight clad feet hit the cold surface. She hums and wiggles her toes.

“Maybe you could ask Mal?” Emma says casually, making eye contact with the woman who’s eyebrows who had just lifted to her hairline.

“You’d…be okay with that?”

“Yeah.” Emma shrugs one shoulder and takes a moment to collect herself. She was still adjusting, but so far everyone was doing good. “I mean, you guys are dating. That way you can get your night out and I can get my night in. I doubt I’m gunna be much company anyway.”

Swallowing the last of the coffee, the mug clanks down before Regina moves back around to slump her arm back over her wife’s shoulders. Her wrist bends downwards to tangle her fingers in the hair splayed over Emma’s shoulder. “It's only been a few months and so far everything has been arranged in advanced. I wouldn’t want to push anything.”

“You’re not,” she says softly, lifting her hand to clasp onto Regina’s. Her thumb moves in gentle circles on the inside of her wrist. “When I said I was okay with the two of you seeing each other, I meant it, Regina. I love you and I want you to be happy. It wasn’t as if I didn’t know things would eventually progress between the two of you.”

“I love you, too, Emma,” she says, placing a hand on the side to lean forwards and press her puckered lips to Emma’s head. “I’ll give her a call. See if she’s free.”

“And honestly, with Henry out until tomorrow I can have the entire place to myself.” Emma smirks up at Regina who only rolls her eyes at the adorable expression. “I’m gunna get it on with a long hot bubble bath.”

“You do that darling.”

Regina lets her arm fall and pulls her phone from the inside of her blazer, feeling almost like a teenager asking someone out for the first time. The smile she receives from Emma is reassuring, and is the final push she needed to hit call. 

***

Darkening eyes devour Regina hungrily. They start from the heels, up her bare legs to the tight blue dress hugging each and every curve, stopping long enough to smirk at the exposed cleavage before lifting to meet Regina's gaze. Maleficent doesn’t move from where she is leant against the wall outside of the restaurant, smirking and keeps her eyes held with Regina’s.

“You look stunning,” she says, an air of confidence when she pushes from the wall. In a fitted suit, heels and hair tied back in a way she never usually wears it, Regina struggles not to return the gesture and run her eyes along the length of her body. 

“As do you, my dear.” She lets out an appreciative hum as the warmth of Maleficent's body comes into contact with her own. An arm slips round her waist, holding her firmly. Regina has to admit she loves the confidence and strong hold. She chuckles when lips press to her own, moaning as the tongue enters her mouth.

Regina’s back arches from the way their stood, but she feels safe enough to lean into the hold, both arms coming up to circle Maleficent’s neck. They kiss soundly for a few more moments, lips mushing together as if they were trying to make up for all the lost years. Until Maleficent moves her head away, only to gently tuck a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear.

“You are beautiful,” she says, and Regina blushes as if this is her first ever experience of being gazed at in such a manner. Maleficent grabs her hand and directs her to the restaurant. “I was surprised you called. Not that I’m complaining.”

“It was actually Emma’s idea.” A waiter greets them and shows them to a table with a candle sitting in the middle. The lights are dimmed with many candles lighting up the entire room. A soft hum of music fills the air with a very pleasant, deep aroma smell. There’s a giddy feeling in her gut when Maleficent drags out the chair, hands clasping the back of it as she smiles softly at her date. 

“That’s even more surprising,” she says, moving around the table as if the air was moving to accommodate her. “I can’t say I’m not grateful.”

“Me too.” She offers a soft smile, hands on either side of the chair as she shuffles it forwards. “But as much as I love my wife,” she says and places a hand in the middle of the table, palm facing upwards. “I think we should focus on us.”

“Agreed.” A hand is gently placed into her own, warm in ways a non-dragon wouldn’t be. The heat is lovely and has Regina let out a long sigh. “Accept from the loving the wife part.”

“Good.” Regina’s eyes go wide as she smiles. “Stay away from her. She’s mine.”

Maleficent laughs and the lightness in Regina’s heart makes it almost weightless. They had gone through a lot together, but she had never imagined they could find a way to rekindle the old flame in a way which allowed them to finally explore a relationship and their feelings. Although, a few years ago she hadn’t imagined she would ever marry Emma. She was always out of reach, but now…now she had a wife and was dating a woman she had always cared so deeply for.

“And here’s me thinking she would want to date me too.”

“She would be a fool not to,” Regina says and winks. “Anyway, my dear. What was it you were telling me the other day? A story from the forest, you never finished it.”

“Oh-” her eye brows wiggle and she smirks then hands over a menu. “The time I almost threatened Rumple in the hopes you would return to my castle?”

“Yes. That one.”

The hand in hers tightens and Regina knows without a doubt the flip in her stomach means so much more than the novelty of dating. They had been something once, a comfort or an escape and now they had a chance to really _be_ something. It made every nerve in Regina’s body come to life.

***

Bubbles float around Emma’s shoulders as she lowers herself into the steaming bath. The sigh she lets out is long and filled with the pressure of the week releasing itself then drowning in the water. Emma moans the moment it comes to cover her entire body, expect her head leaning on the inflated pillow which fits around her neck.

With both eyes closed, her lips mutter along to the music floating into the room. A few candles had been placed on the side and Emma ends up smiling to herself at the calmness. There were times she enjoyed being alone and taking some time out to attend to her own needs.

She wiggles a little, the water sloshing until her body is relaxed. It wasn’t long however, until her lower lip finds its way between her teeth and images of Regina in that blue dress spring to her mind. The jealously she had yet to feel grows in her gut. Not because she's jealous of them, because Maleficent got to spend time with Regina whilst she was looking as gorgeous as she was. Emma makes a mental note to ask Regina to wear that dress on one of their date nights.

Then Emma took a breath to evaluate her true feelings on the evening. It wasn’t as if a pang of insecurity or jealously never flared, but they were usually small and were easily extinguished. At that moment, however, she doesn't feel anything negative. She loved Regina more than anything and her happiness was one of Emma’s top priorities. She was more than happy for Regina to enter another relationship and receive all the love she had been denied and deserved.

Then the dress comes back, and any time Emma was going to spend on reflecting was lost when a hand falls between her legs. She most definitely knew how she could attend to her own needs. The water sploshes as she explores herself, imagining running her hands over Regina in that dress and various other things which got more explicit by the second. It leads to Emma shaking into her hand, toes curled and breath laboured, but after she had finished, she relaxes back into the bath, enjoying the luxury without any chance of being disturbed.  

***

Two pairs of heels clip down the pathway. Intertwined fingers sway back and forth between their bodies. Regina chuckles at something Maleficent says, lifting her head to see those deep eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Her stomach goes warm followed by a small heat between her legs the moment her eyes dip to the buttons Maleficent had opened throughout the evening.

“Staring harder won’t make them suddenly appear.” Maleficent looks to her with mirth, sticks her chest out then chuckles. Her head falls back, the long hair caught in a ponytail reaching her hip as she does. “And as much as I would usually take a woman to bed if she looks at me like that, I promised you slow. For you, me and Emma’s sake.”

“I know,” Regina says, stepping up onto the porch. She turns so they’re stood facing each other, both hands coming together and resting between their bodies. “I had a wonderful evening, Mal.”

“As did I, my dear.”

Maleficent is smiling as she tightens her fingers clasped around Regina’s then leans in until their lips meet. Regina tilts herself at the waist, closes her eyes and slides her lips over Maleficent’s. Her lips are soft, gentle, yet firm and in control. As much as Regina prefers to have control over any situation, it’s a nice feeling to be able to let go without fear of the repercussions. It was one of the reasons she had once felt so safe after having first met a dragon she was told to be fearful of. 

It was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with Emma Swan; she noted every one of her flaws and didn’t look away, instead embraced them and loved her anyway.

Their kiss ends, but instead of pulling away like Regina had thought they would, Maleficent places her forehead to Regina's and sighs. “I love you,” she says, nuzzles Regina’s nose then plants another gentle kiss to her lips.

Regina’s eyes are wide open yet oddly calm when Maleficent moves away, lets go with one hand to run her knuckles along Regina’s cheek.

“If I’m honest,” Maleficent continues. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, but I didn’t want to admit to that, because we had an expiration.”

Regina’s eyes flicker from side to side as she stares into Maleficent’s. More like falls into them with the way she won’t divert her eyes away for a second. A part of her wants to drag Maleficent to her bed and make love to her, but she had to consider the three people in the relationship. There would be time for that later, and as much as they had a history this was very much new territory for them.

“I love you, too,” Regina whispers, stomach flipping and pushes her body into the warmth of Maleficent’s.

Arms circle her body and squeeze, before releasing and sliding down both her arms. They continue down to her wrists, then her hands where their palms meet and lift between their bodies. They keep their eyes glued to the space where their fingers intertwine in mid-air.

“I love you,” Regina says again, filling herself to the maximum with words and feelings she was once not allowed to say or have. She wasn’t sure if what she felt back then was love, but with hindsight she was certain any feelings she may or may not have had, had been blocked with intent. Too scared of losing anyone else.

Regina did know that any memory of Maleficent was one filled with warmth and security and a place where she could just be. Without titles or ambition, angry or hurt or scared, anything, she could let it all out, until eventually they’d come to a place of kisses and touches which had Regina’s back arching and them chuckling and snuggling up to watch the orange fill the sky.

Maleficent chuckles, squeezes their fingers and leans through them to give Regina one more long lasting kiss, then pulls back and lets go of her hands. “I’ll see you soon, my love. Have a goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mal,” she says, swallowing hard as Maleficent steps from the porch and makes her way down the path.

Brown gleaming eyes follow her steps until she’s out of sight. Only then does she walk into the mansion to find Emma lying on the couch, one arm dangling off with a blanket pulled up to her chin. The tv is on, but Emma’s eyes are closed and she’s breathing steadily. Her other arm is tucked into her side where a small stuffed animal is peeping out of the blanket. 

Regina smiles at the scene, before heading up the stairs to change out of the dress and finally gets rid of her heels. Now ready for bed, Regina comes back down the stairs, turns off the tv then crouches besides her wife. With one hand on the couch next to her body, she uses the other to brush against her forehead and kisses her cheek softly.

“Emma,” she whispers. “Time for bed, sweetheart.”

Emma grumbles and shuffles herself onto her side so she’s facing Regina. The stuffed bear gets pushed beneath her cheek. She nuzzles it with her nose and it had to be one of the most adorable things Regina had ever seen.

“Emma,” she says softly, though a little louder. “I would teleport you, but you always complain it wakes you up anyway.”

Emma mumbles something incoherent, her free hand tugging on the blanket.

Regina chuckles and very gently places a kiss to her forehead. “Emma…our bed is much more comfortable than this couch. Especially when you have your loving wife’s arms to sleep in.”

“R’gina,” she mumbles, voice husky and laced with sleep. “Time is’t?”

“Not much after midnight. I’ve not been back long.”

Emma rolls onto her back and stretches one hand above her head, eyes still closed and moans as the stiff muscles get stretched out. “Have a good night?” she asks, hand flopping to her stomach as she finally opens her eyes and looks at Regina with a lazy smile. 

“Yes. I did,” she says, not able to help the wide smile and twinkle in her eyes.

“Hmm…do spill.” She tugs the blanket off, even if a little reluctantly and flings her legs over the couch. The stuffed bear is still clenched in her fist and comes to rest in her lap, a redness growing on her cheeks when she remembers it.

Regina chuckles and places her hand on Emma’s knee. “It’s okay, darling. It’s sweet.”

Emma just nods, holding it to her chest as she stands. Regina follows and they make their way up to their bedroom. “Tell me what happened. You look happy.”

“I am,” she says, opening the door, her bare feet walking along the carpeted floor. “Mal told me she loved me.”

“She did?”

Regina’s got her back to Emma and takes a breath, tampering down on the smile. When she turns around, however, Emma’s whole face had lit up. Regina’s shoulders relax as she pulls back the covers and flicks on the lamp besides her side of the bed.

“Yes, she did.”

Emma turns off the light, places the bear on the stool near the vanity then shuffles into her side of the bed. “Did you say it back?” she asks, bouncing her legs downwards until she’s laying completely on her back.

“I did,” Regina says, slipping in besides her wife. She props herself up on one elbow and faces her wife. “Are you okay with that?”

“Are you kidding?” Emma’s head falls to the side on the pillow, both hands clasped over her middle. “I’m so happy you did and that she did. You deserve all the love in the world, Regina.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Regina asks, one hand coming to press against Emma’s cheek so she can lean forwards and kiss her softly. “I love you,” she whispers and presses her lips down until Emma lets out a soft moan.

“I love you, too,” Emma mutters. 

Emma shuffles onto her side as Regina flicks the lamp off, inching her body closer when Regina lies back down. Her hand finds Regina’s hip, her other going under the pillow where her cheek is pressed to it. Regina moves closer until her legs slips through Emma’s, palm brushing up Emma’s arm until it’s hanging loosely over her shoulder. Her wrist bends inwards to tangle her fingers through blonde locks and lightly scratch Emma’s scalp.

“D’at nice,” she mumbles and tilts her head until it’s very lightly touching Regina’s forehead. Her breathing evens out within minutes. 

Regina doesn’t comment, sliding her other hand up under the pillow until it finds Emma’s. She plays with her fingers and takes deep breaths until her eyes feel heavy and her body can no longer fight to stay within the place better than any dream she could ever fall into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone likes DSQ then let me know. I'm tempted to write more for them, but only if people are interested.


End file.
